


Королевство кривых зеркал

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, M/M, Mystery, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Кто мог ожидать подвоха от невинного развлечения: посещения зеркального лабиринта?





	Королевство кривых зеркал

— Как же так? — Тони оглядел мстителей и снова склонился над Локи. — Что вы с ним сделали? Зачем?

— Откуда нам было знать? — довольно агрессивно возразила Наташа.

Но Тони видел: взгляд у неё виноватый, даже растерянный, — и это лучше всего доказывало, что никто ничего не замышлял, несчастье пришло само.

— Видишь ли, Тони, — как всегда, постарался взять огонь на себя Брюс, — никто не ожидал такого эффекта. Это же просто развлечение!

— Хочешь сказать, он увидел на карусели восьминогую лошадку и не вынес такого святотатства? — фыркнул Тони. С безумной надеждой вгляделся в лицо Локи, не дрогнут ли губы или ресницы. Ничего.

— Нет, с каруселями проблем не возникло, — сурово сдвинув брови, покачал головой Стив. — И с американскими горками тоже. Он только щурился и улыбался во все шестьдесят четыре зуба…

— Оу, да ты шутишь? — изумился Тони. — Ну точно конец света близко…

— А это всего лишь зеркальный лабиринт, — пожал плечами Брюс. — Королевство кривых зеркал. Посмеяться.

— Обхохочешься, — проворчал Тони, сжимая руку неподвижно лежащего Локи.

Поднял голову, ненавидящим взглядом обводя дурацкие зеркала. Что же мог сотворить с могущественным магом обычный кусок стекла с напылением? Зажмурился — на миг показалось, что в собравшейся толпе мелькнула знакомая фигура. Рогатый шлем? Что за чертовщина?

— Погоди-ка, — вдруг сообразил Тони. — Брюс, ты сказал, зеркала кривые?

— Эммм… Да, — осторожно подтвердил тот.

— Уверен? — Тони встал, широким жестом раскинул руки.

Множество отражений повторило его жест. Совершенно точных отражений. Впрочем, продолжалось это недолго. Тони стоял неподвижно, а вот отражения одно за другим начали шевелиться, обретая собственные черты, в мелочах, в нюансах, но не оставалось сомнений, что они теперь живут своей собственной жизнью.

Голова закружилась, перед глазами всё поплыло, и Тони пошатнулся.

— Чёрт, да он сейчас рядом ляжет! — словно издалека услышал он голос Наташи.

И вдруг всё замерло. В глазах у Тони прояснилось не сразу, поэтому он заметил нового участника их весёлого уик-энда только тогда, когда тот заговорил.

— Прошу прощения, но я вынужден вмешаться, — сказал непонятно как очутившийся среди мстителей мужчина. Тони успел подумать, что это хозяин аттракциона — кто же ещё будет разгуливать по улицам Нью-Йорка в синем халате и ярко-красном плаще. Да и пронзительные глаза в сочетании с импозантной сединой на висках и элегантной эспаньолкой добавляли экзотичности образу. Но мужчина продолжил: — Позвольте представиться, Стивен Стрэндж, Верховный маг Земли.

— Сейчас выяснится, что Локи — магический нелегал и подлежит депортации, — шёпотом сказала Наташа Брюсу.

— Нет, с этим проблем не будет.

— Тогда, может, объясните, что тут происходит? — потребовал Стив.

— Собственно, за этим я и пришёл, — кивнул Стрэндж. — Не только за этим, не надо сверлить меня таким возмущённым взглядом! — добавил он в сторону Тони.

— Сможете вернуть Локи? — не стал ходить вокруг да около Тони. Зачем тратить время на объяснения, если решение всё равно искать самим?

— Я — вряд ли, — качнул головой Стрэндж. — А вот вы… Точнее, мистер Кратс, — широким жестом он обвёл застывших зеркальных двойников Тони. — Если коротко, то вам придётся извлечь вашего друга из каждой зазеркальной реальности. Непростая задача, учитывая, что тамошний Икол может существенно отличаться от знакомого вам Локи. Очень интересный эффект, кстати говоря, и я очень рассчитываю на ваш успех, поскольку хотелось бы обсудить…

Развернувшись, Тони изо всех сил врезал кулаком по ближайшему зеркалу, целясь по самодовольной физиономии мага. Треск, звон разбитого стекла! Стрэндж вздрогнул, а Локи вздохнул чуть глубже, словно к нему возвратилась частичка жизни.

— Кажется, я знаю способ проще и быстрее, — слизывая каплю крови с костяшек пальцев, задумчиво сказал Тони.

— Только позволь заняться этим профессионалам, — остановил его Стив. — Брюс, другой парень не присоединится?

— С удовольствием! — кивнул тот, зеленея прямо на глазах.

Тони лишь успел склониться над Локи, прикрывая голову рукой, почувствовать мягкое касание полы плаща, который словно по собственной воле шевельнулся, прикрывая ему спину, пока Стрэндж выплетал свои пассы, окутавшие всех троих защитным коконом из сияющих золотых нитей. Наташа присоединилась к Стиву и Халку, ловко орудуя ногами и уворачиваясь от осколков.

Всего за несколько минут от зеркального лабиринта осталась лишь груда битого стекла. А Локи, к облегчению Тони, закашлялся и сел, протирая глаза.

— Ого! — оценил Локи открывшуюся ему картину. — Я что-то пропустил?

— Это ты вон с ним обсудишь, — кивнул на Стрэнджа Тони. — А я, пожалуй, прикажу убрать из Башни все зеркала.

— Думаю, после визита в Камар-тадж такие предосторожности будут излишни, — заметил Стрэндж.

— Нашего совместного визита, — прищурившись, выдвинул условие Локи. Взял Тони за руку, переплетая пальцы.

— Ладно, — слегка поморщившись, согласился Стрэндж. — Под вашу ответственность. Прошу, — он очертил в воздухе сияющий круг, и Локи устремился туда, увлекая за собой Тони и забыв даже попрощаться с остальными.


End file.
